One New Year's Eve
by Flaming Chariots
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Beacon and there is a mysterious presence of alcohol. How will Pyrrha react when a drunk Yang staggers into her room and immediately mistakes her for Blake? X-Posted to AO3


New Year's Eve at Beacon was, Pyrrha decided, completely different from what she'd been expecting. Despite a great amount of the populace being underage (the spear-wielder's emerald eyes slanted in the direction of a certain Ruby Rose), there was still a great amount of alcohol flowing back and forth from the cafeteria and the underclassmen dormitories.

"Pyrrha... -_hic_-!" someone called from behind. "C'mon, you're gonna miss..." The voice trailed off, and Pyrrha spun around, casting a concerned glance at her roommate, Nora, who had just fallen asleep in the lap of her friend, Lie Ren.

"How many cups did she have?" Pyrrha asked, raising one eyebrow as she folded her arms one across the other. Ren looked around at the various silver goblets littering the carpet around him and shook his head, apparently incapable of counting them all. He glanced back at the fiery-haired girl and shrugged helplessly before his eyes rolled back in his head and he sank into a dead faint. "You'd think he'd have a little more resilience," she mused to herself.

A thumping on the dormitory window caught Pyrrha's attention, and she sauntered over the prone forms of her teammates to open it. No sooner had she opened the window than a yellow blur tumbled headfirst into the room, slamming into Pyrrha and driving her shoulder blades first into the carpet. The latter grunted in discomfort and attempted to shove the intruder off her torso. "Yang! What are you doing here?"

"Izzat you, Blake?"

"Blake- wha- Yang, I- _We don't even have the same color hair!_" Pyrrha pushed at the shoulder plates of the yellow-haired girl now coming uncomfortably close to her face. "Your room's across the hall, Yang, remember? Door's over there."

"But I just got back from the kitchen!" Yang sulked. She reached behind her, tugged on something, and frowned. She repeated the motion a few more times, still maintaining her awkward sitting position atop Pyrrha.

"Look," Pyrrha sighed, "If I help you with whatever it is you're trying to do, will you _please _leave my room before it gets any more trashed? It's going to be hard enough trying to..." she trailed off sheepishly, wondering exactly how she was going to explain to JNPR's leader that someone (_NORA!)_ had gotten all but one of its members drunk.

"Okaaaaaay!" sang Yang before completely collapsing atop Pyrrha. The armored girl let out a quiet squeak as she suddenly found Yang's breasts just inches from her face. "Just back up here," said the oblivious boxer, throwing a thumb up at her back and making said breasts jiggle.

"M-hmmm." Pyrrha turned her head to the side, hands reaching up around Yang's sides and feeling around the backside of her brown shirt. _I am never doing this again, and if she tells _anyone...

After a few seconds of awkward scrabbling about, Pyrrha found what she assumed Yang was trying to give her- two large bottles of aged wine positioned horizontally on her back like a glass backpack- and held in place with two large strips of duct tape.

"O-_kay_," Pyrrha groaned, struggling to rip the silver tape off with her hands whilst Yang continued squirming above her. _Next year I am barricading the windows, drugging Nora, not letting Jaune get out- _

"Thanks!" Yang shouted into Pyrrha's ear just as the other girl managed to free the bottles. The former rolled over onto the carpet, arms flailing wildly, while Pyrrha slowly sat up, a bottle in each hand.

"There you go," she said wearily. "Now can you _please _leave?"

"But I j-just got... here!" Yang protested, shoving against Pyrrha as the latter struggled to lift the intoxicated teen up from the carpet. "_Blaaaaake_."

"I'm _not _Blake!" Pyrrha sighed exasperatedly. She managed to get her arms under Yang's armpits and was slowly dragging the intruder toward the door when Yang suddenly twisted in her arms, uncorking one of the wine bottles with surprising dexterity, and shoved the bottle at Pyrrha's face.

Pyrrha sputtered as the dark liquid splashed down the front of her armor and into her mouth. She backed away, reeling from the taste, and tried to wipe her tongue on her bracers. "Yang, what the _hell _was that!"

"See, Weiss and I were right! I told you you'd like it!"

"When did I say I liked it?" Pyrrha shot back, stepping away from her crazed friend. "Go sit in the corner and... and drink or something! I need to change out of this and get it washed before the wine stains this..."

Pyrrha trailed off, squirming out of her tight-fitting armor and tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom while she sauntered over to the closet, carefully stepping over Ren and Nora's bodies on the way. "And after this," she muttered to no one in particular, "I am dragging you back to RWBY's dormitory and dumping there so you and Blake can get back to _whatever _it is I interrupted-"

"You didn't interrupt anythinnnnnnng," Yang slurred as she stumbled over the sleeping members of Team JNPR and grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulders. "We didn't even staaaaa-" The blonde was cut off as she attempted to grab Pyrrha from behind; the Amazonian saw the yellow gauntlets coming out of the corners of her eyes and grabbed Yang's hands, launching the other away from the closet and onto the bed. "Hey!"

"I told you to stay in the corner and- hey, where's the wine?" Pyrrha asked. She scanned the room quickly and glimpsed the two dark bottles sitting innocently in the corner. The girl rolled her eyes, dropped the nightshirt in her hand, and went to grab the smuggled containers. She handed the open one to Yang and put the other on the nightstand by her bed, saying, "Now sit her and behave yourself."

"But I don't want to!" Yang pouted, grabbing Pyrrha by the waist and pulling her down. The redhead yelped in surprise as she and the other began wrestling amidst the blankets, she trying to escape Yang's hands, which seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Yang, stop!" Pyrrha squeaked, her voice taut. "And get your knee off my chest!"

"But Blaaaaake!"

"I'm not Blake!" Pyrrha twisted herself under Yang and flailed up at the other, suddenly aware that her legs were completely entwined in the many blankets on her bed. _Great. _"Get off of me!" she repeated.

"Fiiiiine," sighed Yang, reaching over to catch the wine bottle before it rolled off the bed. She uncorked it, took a long drink, and put it aside next to the full bottle before glancing down at the girl pinned beneath her. "When'd you get there?"

"Yaaaang... Yang!" Pyrrha sighed, then screamed as the other girl leaned over her, trapping her waist between two pale legs, and ran a hand down her exposed arms. "Yang, wait-"

"What, you need a drink?" The blonde cocked her head, staring into the other's emerald eyes, and Pyrrha sighed. It didn't look like Yang was going anywhere if she didn't comply, so... _Oh god that's repulsive, _the Amazon girl though as the wine went down, burning her throat. She turned her head to the side, coughing, and Yang reached down to gently grip her chin with her fingers.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang blinked slowly, her eyes once again meeting Pyrrha's. Even in her woozy state, the boxer could see the other girl's pupils slowly begin to dilate. "Blaaaake?" When the prone girl didn't respond, she shrugged and moved her hand from Pyrrha's arm, tracing the curves of the other's body with both hands until her hips disappeared between a yard of tangled, binding fabric. From there her fingers danced a line across the girl's waist until they hooked into a thin strip of leather belting her clothes in place.

Pyrrha began to come to as Yang continued to struggle with her belt, her eyes finally focusing on a blurred face as the brown leather went flying off in the direction of the other beds and landing on a sleeping Ren's face. The Amazonian barely had time to register the sight, as Yang was back on her in a second, hips grinding against hers and hands stroking down her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. _What's she doing? _Pyrrha though woozily.

"Hey, wait a second!" she heard Yang exclaim. The redhead glanced around, uncertain, and idly noted that her breasts were showing. "You're not Blake at all! Your boobs are too big!"

"Who said I was Blake?" Pyrrha mumbled. She caught the faint smell of alcohol in the air- was that her breath?- and tried to sit up. A sudden wave of vertigo washed over her, and she tilted to the side, dislodging Yang's position atop her hips. Both girls rolled off the bed, Pyrrha barely stopping herself from hitting the nightstand, and landed atop each other on the ground. Yang tumbled to a stop against the wall and saw the other girl getting to her feet, one hand on the nightstand to steady herself and the other reaching up to clasp at her hair tie. "And why does it _have _to be her?"

"Hm?" asked Yang, distracted by the fact that Pyrrha's skirt had come loose and was slowly sliding down her legs to kiss the carpet. The lilac-eyed girl took a long, admiring glance at the warrior's creamy-skinned legs, perfectly sculpted by hours of combat and training, before her eyes wandered up to glance at her topless form. "You th-think... you can do better?" she asked with a yawn.

"I don't mean to bore you," Pyrrha whispered in return, grabbing Yang's wrist and pushing it up to the wall. Her other hand traced a line up Yang's brown shirt, fingering the point where they met and covered a pair of protruding breasts. She tugged on it with her fingers; it stretched only a little, and the Amazonian squinted in confusion before Yang's free hand came down like a vise on hers and guided Pyrrha's hand down to her hips, where the hem of the shirt met exposed skin.

Pyrrha's eyes stared, confused, into Yang's, until the latter inclined her head and breathed, "So what kind of entertainment did you have in mind?" The green-eyed girl responded by slowly inching one of her hands up beneath the fabric to caress Yang's breasts, while the other slowly trailed down to undo the clasp on her belt. A low hiss of air slipped past Yang's lips as Pyrrha slid her shorts down her legs, the white fabric train tickling the back of her knees as it dropped past.

No sooner had Yang's pants hit the ground than Pyrrha was pushing her lips up against the other's, her hands pressing and grabbing at the brown fabric that was the only thing keeping the both of them from being completely top-exposed. Yang grabbed at Pyrrha's shoulders, pulling her closer even as the Amazonian practically tore her tight-fitting shirt, and the bra pinned to it, up past Yang's shoulders. Their lips parted just long enough to let the fabric past, and then crashed together again like the waves of an incoming tide. Pyrrha left the shirt on Yang's body, lingering just at her wrists, binding them together above her head, her slender fingers drawing swirls on Yang's torso before gently raking down her thighs, catching her panties on the way.

Yang gasped as the cool night air hit her most sensitive area, and Pyrrha took a moment to inhale the scent; all Yang, before she began tracing the outline of Yang's mound with her fingers. The blonde gazed at the other through half-lidded eyes and leaned forward, her lips and tongue leaving a silver trail down Pyrrha's neck. The spear-wielder inhaled deeply and turned away, completely baring her neck to the other's ministrations while she continued teasing Yang's wetness.

Only seconds later, the pad of one of Pyrrha's fingers brushed against Yang's clit, and the latter threw her head back in a sudden convulsion that left a tingling sensation lingering in her stomach. The movement was not lost on Pyrrha, whose touch danced around the area, leaving taunting ghosts of a touch behind before coming to rub and pinch Yang. The blonde continued to emit small gasps of pleasure, though she clenched her teeth to prevent anything more from escaping her lips.

The Amazonian noticed her friend's reticence and intensified her efforts, slipping a finger between Yang's moist folds of skin to rub against her entrance. She slid her middle finger into Yang, running her thumb over her clit repeatedly; when that failed to produce a response she added a second finger, rubbing at Yang's insides before withdrawing them slightly to push them back in, deeper each time, persistent and aggressive, just like Pyrrha herself.

Yang closed her eyes tightly and her knees slanted in toward each other slightly, separated only by Pyrrha's leg, which had forced its way between Yang's at some prior point. A low hum resonated in her throat and could've passed for a gasp had Pyrrha not been inches away from her. "So?" Pyrrha whispered into the other's ear. "How's it feel?"

Yang shook her head, not trusting her voice enough to dare to speak, and rolled her hips against Pyrrha's hand in reply. The redhead smirked, giving Yang's insides a final thrust with her fingers before withdrawing and backing away for a moment. "Pyrr...ha?" Yang moaned, her eyes flickering open to glance around for the other. She used the brief reprieve to toss her shirt away from her hands and glimpsed Pyrrha's back, the girl digging in one of the nightstand's drawers. She noticed Pyrrha's hand atop the open wine bottle, as if she was setting it back into place, but could not catch a glimpse of what the girl was looking for. "Pyrrha?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Gottit," the other girl breathed, swinging around whilst hiding something behind her back. She stepped forward and grabbed Yang's wrist with one of her overly long arms before slinging the other back onto the bed with surprising strength. The blonde rolled around on the sheets, stunned, and Pyrrha practically leapt on top of her, finally revealing a red dildo tinged with streaks of gold around the edges.

"P-Pyrrha?" Yang stammered, surprised. "I didn't take you for-" Her sentence suddenly trailed off into a yelp that was swallowed by Pyrrha's hungry lips; the former flung her hands in a downward direction and found themselves clenching the sheets tightly as Pyrrha slowly slid the toy deeper into her partner. Yang's vision flashed with spurts of color, punctuated by moments of clarity in which Pyrrha's face, etched with passion and framed by that flaming red hair, came into clear focus. Her hips snapped upward repeatedly of her own volition, as whimpers of pleasure began breaking through the tight barrier of self control she always tried to exude.

The spear user adjusted her hold on the vibrator in her hand, reminding herself that it _wasn't _actually a weapon (though from the sounds the other was making it most certainly qualified) and that thrusting as hard as she could was _probably _not the solution she wanted. She wiggled the silicone implement thoughtfully, to which Yang responded by twitching her hips even faster. Their eyes met for a split second, Pyrrha taking in the flush now coating the other's cheeks, Yang awash with waves of pleasure that rivaled those she'd shared with Blake.

Yang reached out with a trembling hand and grasped Pyrrha's wrist, making quiet noises of desperation as she ground herself down against the other. Pyrrha responded by reaching up with her free hand to toy with the other's breast, running the tips of her fingers down the cleft between Yang's breasts and teasing her nipples with gentle touches of her hand. Yang bit down on her lower lip in a half-hearted attempt to stifle the moans now coming freely from deep in her chest. Pyrrha shifted in position slightly so she could reach over to her nightstand; she took a quick swig of the wine, draining the bottle before she reached down, seemingly fiddling with something between her hands.

The blonde yelped in surprise as the dildo between her legs buzzed to life, thrashing against her tight walls and pushing up against her G-spot repeatedly. She was faintly aware that her partner had stripped off her last piece of clothing and tossed it aside. Pyrrha pulled a small length of the toy out and positioned her clit atop it so that it rubbed furiously against her, while she brushed her lips against Yang's pert breasts and worried the stiff nipples with her tongue. The boxer reached up with both hands to grasp at Pyrrha's hair, weaving her fingers between the scarlet strands as the redhead pushed down on her mound, applying pressure where there was already a forming breaking point.

"_Pyrrha!_" Yang called desperately, her hands forming tight fists in the other's hair as the Amazonian continued to push both herself and the other towards climax. The heat that usually pervaded her only during combat was beginning to rise to the surface, an overtaking sensation that threatened to sweep her and her sanity away in one titanic wave of pleasure. Pyrrha could no doubt feel this heat radiating off her; the normally composed fighter's eyes were clouded with lust, and when they were not looking at Yang they were closed tightly, no doubt immersing the green-eyed girl in some fantasy or another.

"Yaaa...aaah!" Pyrrha gasped as Yang's hands, still buffered by their golden gauntlets, came down strong on her hips. The blonde gasped as she came, holding tightly to Pyrrha, the only buoy keeping her afloat in a sea of fiery passion. A second later Pyrrha joined her in pure bliss, and the two teens sank together under the orange waves. For a long moment all that could be heard was the sounds of hushed panting. Then Pyrrha swung one leg away from Yang's prone form, pulling the vibrator out and turning it off in one motion before replacing it in the nightstand drawer with a single, weary motion.

Yang glanced over at her partner, eyes still swimming with sensation, and was met by Pyrrha's steady gaze. "We're gonna feel this tomorrow, aren't we?" she whispered.

"The hangover, or this?" Pyrrha giggled in reply, her voice low.

"Both," Yang replied. She inched closer to Pyrrha and enveloped the spear-user in her arms, pulling her in for yet another searing kiss. Pyrrha responded enthusiastically, throwing an arm over the boxer's shoulder as their tongues wrestled for dominance. The last thing that Yang tasted that year was Pyrrha, sweet and dangerous Pyrrha, all over her lips before the fatigue and wine drove her down into the depths of sleep.

Morning broke with the sounds of birds chirping, feet tramping about and around the dormitory hallways, and Nora Valkyrie arising with a hell of a headache. "Ugh," she muttered angrily, wondering why she and Ren were lying clothed on the ground instead of in their nightclothes in their respective beds. She glanced around- wait, when did Jaune have such long hair?- and staggered over to Pyrrha's nightstand for a closer look at the person in question. She leaned down, intent on pulling back the covers, when a dark bottle of liquid caught her eye.

"Hmm, what's this?" asked Nora, gazing at the bottle. "Aged Wine, 1924..." She glanced down at the two sleeping females, at the clothes strewn carelessly about the room, and back at the bottle in her hand. "Hmmm! Oh, _Ren! _I've got something for you!"


End file.
